Heaven Bradford
by MahNameIsChristine
Summary: What happens when a soldier from the great mushroom war is found and thawed from her ice block. How will Heaven adjust to life within the candy kingdom instead of what she left behind or will she revert to what she was created to do. Possible love interest, haven't decided yet.


Prince Gumball was in the process of excavating an old library that one of his subjects had fallen upon. The Library was built before the great mushroom war by the humans, like fiona. the books were preserved in ice and ranged from childrens stories to vast scientific volumes. All the books were going to be spread throughout the kingdoms, The pink prince firmly believed that knowledge should be shared. but the volumes containing the knowledge of the humans would stay in his private vault to be used as references in his work.

"Prince! Prince!" Gumball turned to see a particularly cute gumdrop trot up to him and cling to his pants leg. "Prince I think theres something scary down that hall." the gumdrop pulled the expensive pepto bismol colored fabric the direction of the 'something scary'. Gumball motioned for his banana guards to follow them down the hallway.

The hall was barely lit by the makeshift torches the candy people made to aid their excavation, but somehow the hall was lit from the inside, a sink hole perhaps? The Gumdrop hid behind the young Princes leg when they reached a particularly cold wall. Nothing significant, oddly cold and wet, and jagged at places. The prince sent one guard to fetch a light. Upon returning the guards light fell upon a figure in the wall of slowly melting ice. Gumball promptly took out one of his lightly tinted pink handkerchiefs and wiped the surface of the smooth ice. Inside was a female with an ugly snarl upon her would be beautiful face her hand stretched out before her and out of the ice her icy hand almost grasping the royals throat,deadly and poised to kill.

"Get the ice cutter we must cut this specimen out." The prince took on an air of a mad scientist as he took in the scientific gold. he ushered the three other beings out to find what he required.

Hours later the large block of ice was being dragged over the green fields outside the candy kingdom and over the peanut brittle sidewalks. and was soon being thawed by more than ten citizens, the prince insisted that everything was to be brought. He concluded that the girl was flash frozen mid jump towards the attacker. Her clothing was tattered as it clung to her body and the drape she covered herself in trailed behind her like some strange superhero. The prince has never heard of any superhero from the humans time that wore all black and looked like she went through Glob's punishment.

The girl slumped as she thawed and the castles doctor concluded she was simply in a hibernation-like state and should wake when she warmed up enough.

Finally the Ice gave way the girl fell from her icy prison, only to catch herself before she face-planted. She was shivering uncontrollably and looked up into the eyes of the nearby candy people, Her golden eyes seemingly seeing nothing.

"WELCOME...TO...THE...CANDY...KINGDOM!" The Royal of the room emphasized each word not knowing if she could understand him. Until he was slammed up against the candy wall of his lab his feet dangling up off the ground.

"Listen up you freaky...pink...thing...whatareyou? Anyway WHERE ARE YOU HOLDING THE GENERAL YOU FREAKY ASS FUCK!" The girl was quick and most definitely spoke his language, a bit outdated at that, what was a 'freaky ass fuck'?

"I assure you I do not have whatever this general thing is, perhaps I could help you?" The girl stared into Prince Gumball's face, promptly dropped him on his backside, and launched herself out of the nearest window. The prince recovered with the aid of his people. the candy siren was already sounding and a ruckus was ensuing as the rock candy and banana guards caught up to the specimen, she was an expert fighter using techniques that haven't been seen in a thousand years, when the humans fought each other to extinction, could this girl be a human, she certainly didn't act like Fiona, nor look like her. This one moved like a dancer and with the force of the night o' sphere, If the prince knew anything worse he would have likened it to that instead. The Girl had medium length dark brown hair that covered her face and made her fearsome to the beholder, Her eyes shone gold in the sun yet they were black like the tattered armor she wore.

The girl laid out the banana guards in no time flat, yet it took more time to prevail over the rock candy guards. She very well did it though. She ran through the streets of the candy kingdom jumping and twisting her body in strange ways to push herself through the dense crowds. The Prince called upon his companion, Lord Monochromicorn to tail her as she made her way through the city. The Prince occasionally took note of a certain gesture or the like he noticed from her.

She finally got to the gates of the candy kingdom and halted. Everything she knew everything she was created for wasn't there, the fire, the raid sirens except the one from behind her, the planes with the bombs, the random explosions, the crying. It was gone.

"Welcome to the land of Aah, Miss..." The Prince touched down behind her, and the female turned to him swiftly in a fighting stance. "no name, mademoiselle? well there isn't a point in fighting whatever you've known is obviously gone, we found you in a block of ice." the girl put down her fists, inwardly debating. " we offer food and a place to lay your head?"

"My name is Heaven Bradford, Assassin Soldier for the US Army, 1435-7810-0592." Heaven responded standing stock still, a shadow in a colorful land.

"Well Miss Heaven, while you've already made an impression on my people tomorrow I shall introduce you to the land of Aah, come Miss Heaven let's get you situated in a guest room."

Heaven stood in her appointed room, listening to signs of a threat. Upon seeing the outside of the 'candy kingdoms' walls she decided she would have to go with the flow on this one and terminate whoever meant to do her harm, that is until she got her bearings, She was sure these...people had her target, A general who became obsolete, inferior in the ranks of the army. only the best were to serve, all others were to support those good enough to serve. The world was at total and utter war, so why was this place so...peaceful. It was disgusting.

A candy maid tottered in with new garments, The maid was terrified of the shadow, and was well into gossip like all other staff members of the castle who went out of their way to avoid this side of the castle for fear of the wrath of the visitor. The maid scurried out the door after telling the dark visitor that she was to change and meet the Prince in the grand hall, She barely heard the whispered thanks that licked at her heels as she fled.

Heaven was used to the responses she got from her infrequent visits, keeps them out of her hair. She heard the gossip, and it was absolutely delicious. One being that she was a demon from a 'night o' sphere' to bring upon the end of their little world, another was that she was some Marshall Lee cross-dressing. and yet another was that she was the true Ice queen here to reclaim her throne or something.

The physically 18-year-old walked to the bed where the change of clothes was laid, and undressed picking up the clothes she walked to the bathroom she was shown previously, nude. All natural shame a person typically has, was wiped away in her years of basic training.

She scrubbed away at any dirt even when her skin took a pink shade, she washed her hair in some soap that reminded her of the tropical rainforests in south america when they still stood so tall, before the nuke 'Jumbilliah' hit and burned it down mutating the animals that weren't instantly vaporized. War that is what it was plain and simple, governments went crazy with power and no one could do or say anything about it.

The Assassin leaned her head back into the stream of fragrant water "Carpe Diem" she murmured to herself. before she got out and dried herself, when she wasn't caked in mud she didn't look half bad, not like she'd care, rule one" no relationships. She changed into the flowy material of the dress after shed properly took care of any and all other things one must do after being trapped in ice. The dress was a floor length mermaid but seemed to have extra fabric hanging from her shoulders and back in a train type thing everything else was black lace from her knuckles to her jaw line, everything that wasn't the silky black dress, was lace. She reminded herself of the empress off of star wars.

Heaven made her way to the Grand Hall barefoot and stopped behind the pink Prince Gumball, who certainly got a fright upon seeing her.

"well Mademoiselle Bradford shall we meet Aah." Heaven took his arm without saying a word only thinking of how utterly flamboyant the prince was.

Two Guards opened the candy doors to reveal all the princes and princesses from across the land, Fiona, Cake, Marshall Lee with his iconic bass guitar, and multiple others. All of which were staring at the stranger of Gumball's arm.

"Welcome friends, subjects, Marshall Lee." the Prince said dodging a pebble thrown by the floating boy. "I bring you Heaven Bradford Princess of the Assassins of the US Army 1435-7810-0592." The young woman abruptly let go of the pink man and stared at him like he was crazy. 'Well I did say go with the flow' She managed a coy-ish smile to the group of people staring at her, before the erupted into applause. Heaven honest to god felt like assassinating herself, before she caught the eye of the floating boy. Oddly familiar was his eyes of all things, like a small child she saw on her journeys, the child was always with an older looking man, except the last time. He told her not to go into the library, To shut him up she gave him her Axe. Much like the one that he was strumming on, staring into her soul, as if she had one left.

"ON WITH THE PARTY" Gumball announced.

* * *

Hello new readers, I am the Authoress, and this is my first story on this site. please tell me if you like it and i shall write more soon.


End file.
